


Maybe?

by yellowishcat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendship, Ouch, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowishcat/pseuds/yellowishcat
Summary: Are we okay? Are we friends again? This feels like we are together again.No, don't get your hopes up, Choi Yerim. Don't.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: THE MOBIUS COLLECTION NOVEMBER 2019





	Maybe?

"Wakey wakey," Yerim tapped her roommate's forehead twice and didn't get a response. Yerim knew that Hyejoo was a sleepyhead, but to the extent that she had slapped her hard moments ago made her regret feeling sorry for her reddening cheek. "Hey, we're leaving in thirty minutes. Wake up already!"

_Ugh, why is this happening to me?_

First, there was a storm in their supposed campsite so they had to stay safe in a motel around the area. Second, every student had to draw lots to decide who will be sharing a room for the night. This field trip was a total mess, in Yerim's honest opinion. What if her roommate wasn't who she liked? What if she's noisy? What if she wouldn't get to sleep?

"Who's seven?" someone asked loudly, easily drowning the chatter of the other students. Yerim's ears perked up - she was seven. She gingerly raised her hand.

"Oh, it's you."

Yerim looked up, and stared straight to the person who just spoke - Hyejoo.

_Oh. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all._

***

News flash: _it was._

If you ask people who Hyejoo is aside from being a sleepyhead, it would be that she's a little rebellious. Yerim almost shrieked in disbelief when she saw Hyejoo pulling a lot of snacks from her back pack. And take note, the teachers told them firmly yesterday to not bring any outside snacks.

Still, she ate some - she was hungry after all.

And then, Hyejoo didn't let her sleep a wink. It started with one pillow that slowly evolved into an all-out fight with lampshade heads. Hyejoo was obviously enjoying herself when Yerim tripped on the blanket she was supposed to throw. It somehow impressed Yerim that she still had a lot of energy left inside her, always ready for pestering use. Just like the old times.

_But that's okay_ , Yerim thought. _At least she's noticing me again. Are we okay? Are we friends again? This feels like we are together again._

_ No, don't get your hopes up, Choi Yerim. No. _

***

"Why are you guys late?" Jungeun, their class president asked them with her hands resting on her hips. Pissed was the word to describe her aura, just like a stressed aunt.

Yerim and Hyejoo didn't answer, they just kept their heads down. Jungeun sighed, and said, "Fine, get in. We're going home."

As soon as Hyejoo entered the bus, she ran towards Chaewon who reserved her a seat. Yerim sat two rows behind them, and sighed. She leaned to the side to see how her roommate last night was doing, but she realized that maybe Hyejoo was leaning on Chaewon's shoulder.They are best friends after all.

_Hyejoo always liked to lean on mine too._

"So how was your night? I should've switched numbers with her." Chaewon softly asked. "Hyunjin was awfully quiet and didn't even bother me. She fell asleep in like an hour into the night."

Moments passed before Yerim overheard a giggle from Olivia. "Well, you know." She simply said. Yerim was a little relieved, that maybe she still saw her as a friend.

_Maybe_.

"It was the worst." Hyejoo finished, and let out a laugh. "She should stop assuming, it's annoying."

And then silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this drabble reminded me of a friendship I once had. The very same questions flooded my mind for weeks. Yep, I hurt myself writing this.
> 
> Also, I accidentally lost the original one, so this was shorter. My fault though, I didn't check if I had saved it. Still, I hope you liked it. Love ya!


End file.
